


MY ANGEL

by lemon_squeezy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Female Character, Bucky is a sweetheart, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I will tag was I go, Multi, the Avengers are a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_squeezy/pseuds/lemon_squeezy
Summary: Jessica Davis was just a normal woman who moved to New York trying to move on forgetting the pains of the past. She was content with the life she had conquered in the city. She had a job she loved, a comfortable apartment and a cat that was always there for her being her faithful companion. But she could never have imagined she'd become involved with the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and one of the most famous heroes of the country.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST FIC EVER, so I will try to improve my writing with each chapter I post and I'm always open to constructive criticism. Besides that, English is not my first language, so some grammars and spelling errors will probably appear at some point, but you just have to let me know so I can correct. I am incredibly happy I was finally able to put the ideas that were inside my head in words, thus I hope it's at least a little bit good.

It should be just another normal day for Jessica Davis. Shortly after spending a long afternoon at work, she felt utterly exhausted, so all she wanted was to spend the rest of the night eating junk food and watching any movie that would be on TV that night, and of course everything with her cat by her side. Do not get her wrong, she loves her job. Being a primary school teacher is very satisfying, after all she is directly linked to the development of these children, but working with them can be quite exhausting. Then, when Friday night arrives all Jess wants is to be able to relax as she can.  
Entering her small but cozy apartment, her feet are promptly attacked by her lazy cat. "Hi darling. How are you, baby?" She says in a voice a little too bit high, bending down to cuddle the furry ball that was lying on the floor.

  
Then she goes straight to her room ready to wipe the stains of ink from her body. Tying up her long black hair and taking off her clothes, the woman listens she listens that one of her favorites songs start playing - "Sweet Child O 'Mine" - and realizes that she is receiving a call on her cell phone. Jessica immediately felt tempted to reject the call even though she did not know who was calling, because with her anxiety, the ability to communicate on the phone was never good, but after seeing that was her best friend calling and knowing she wouldn’t give up even if she had a rejected call, Jess answers the phone wishing to be a quick conversation.

"Before you say anything remember that you owe me a favor after that weekend I took care of Shiva for you while you and your hipsters friends traveled to Portland to protest against that cosmetics company." Says her friend over the phone, quick and without a pause between the words that would leave the guy who makes the announces at the end of a drug commercial with envy.

"Good evening to you too, Liz!" Davis said sarcastically.

"I need a favor. And you can’t say no." Her friend tells, ignoring her previous statement. "I have invitations to go in that fancy cocktail everyone is talking about and it's going to be downtown. Joe said he would go with me, but he ended up having to travel. It's a great opportunity for me to make contacts and I don’t want to go alone." Liz continued in a sly tone.

"I think you called the wrong number, since you know very well that I can’t stand that kind of thing." Says the brunette.

"Please, you owe me!" Begged the woman on the other line. "We don’t have to stay long. Please!"

"But isn’t this event today? I probably don’t even have an appropriate outfit for that sort of thing. "

"Wear that red sleeveless dress you have. It's perfect! Go get ready, 9:30 pm I'll stop by to get you. Do not be late. Bye!" She speaks before up.

"But ..." Jessica didn’t even have chanee to respond because her friend had already ended the call.  
Jess had become best friend with Elizabeth Lewis during the first year she moved to New York. The two were completely opposites, so at first they had the uncertainty whether their friendship would work or not. But in the end, they complete each other. One had blonde hair, with light color eyes and an incomparable social ability. The other, with black hair, brown eyes -that depending on the light changed tonality- and with an introverted personality which sometimes didn’t allow her to deal very well with other people. So, Davis would make an effort to attend to her friend's request, not to mention that she owed her a favor as well.

She finally made her way to the bathroom. After a few minutes she stepped out of the shower and went to get dressed. She took the red dress, it was simple, but the most appropriate at the moment; its length went up to her ankle and was tight enough to make Jess's beautiful curves stand out. She picked up the dryer and smoothed her hair, leaving only the tips with slight undulations. She tried to make the best possible make-up, simple but good enough not to look like she was not making any effort. At the end he put on her black heels, grabbed her purse, looked at his watch and saw that she was ready just in time to hear the bell ringing. She opened the door and found a smiling Liz wearing a beautiful light pink dress that matched her skin tone perfectly.

"You look beautiful! I said that dress was perfect." States the blondie. "Let's go before I regret it and change my mind." She says in return to the other, getting out of her apartment and locking the door. So, they went to the car that was waiting to take them to the famous ballroom in the downtown of Manhattan.

"We are not even there yet and you're already shaking. I'm going to stay by your side all the time, you don’t have to get your head warmed up.” Lewis claims as she realized the wave of anxiety radiating from her friend's body. "You know this kind of thing is hard for me, so I really hope you don’t leave me there alone." Explains the other.

After that, they changed their subject talk in order to distract themselves until they reached the destination. They got out of the car and headed for the door, where security guards stood to see if the people who were trying to enter were actually invited. They entered the stunning building, which on the outside had an antique architecture, but on the inside, it had a modern decor and at that moment was filled with all the important people from NY. _'What am I doing here? I should have stayed at home eating microwave pizza.'_ That was all Jessica could think. She was a simple teacher who was lucky enough to have a successful businesswoman as friend who ended up inviting her to the event. _'Breathe, you can do it. So what if these people have cars that are worth more than your entire life? That doesn’t make them better. Of course they are more important and resolved then me. but these things are just details, right? Right. Oh my God, is that Captain America? '_

"Why you didn't tell me THE Avengers would be here," Jess questions Liz. "They're probably here because of Stark. But don't be nervous, they're just normal people. Important, but normal."

"Yes of course. Super people who occasionally fight aliens."

"Let's get something to drink and then mingle. A little alcohol will help you. "  
The night drags on to the black-haired woman. Liz was at all times engaged in conversations with lawyers, producers, entrepreneurs, and all kinds of influential people. While Jess was just beside her with a forced smile on her face, she already felt her jaw ache with so much effort and her head were aching from trying to keep up with the topics being discussed. In the midst of a discussion of something about some overrated plastic artists that did not seem at all interesting, Elizabeth was dragged to the side by a socialite friend of hers. "I'm sorry," the blonde murmured before disappearing, leaving Jessica alone in the middle of that circle of people who didn't even notice when she slumped towards the bar to get something strong to go on with the night.

"A martini, please." She asks the bartender.

Waiting for her drink to get ready, the woman didn't even notice that four of the Avengers were talking at her side.

"I'm just saying, you should get out more. Mingle with the people. It's good for the publicity of the team." Says a voice coming closer to Jess. "A dose of whiskey. Neat, please." The voice finishes.

"I don't think you're the best person to talk about good publicity, Tony." A female voice sasses.

At that moment Jessica turns her head slightly to the side and see who the people were by her side. Nothing more, nothing less than the Iron Man, Captain America, the Black Widow, and the new member of the group, that she was not quite sure who was. She had seen him in some reports, but the only thing she remembered was that he had an incredible metal arm.

If Jessica was nervous before, now she was freaking out. _'Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.'_ She repeats to herself.

Noticing the nervous woman trembling at his side, Tony soon becomes intrigued and tries to find out if she was okay. "Are you okay? It's not too cold here for you to be so shaking that much." The playboy questions with a small grin on his face.

"I-I'm fine, yes. Thank you." The young woman stammers a little, not looking directly into the man's eyes.

"Are you sure? You look pretty pale." Steve steps in, heading towards the girl to try to help her if something was going on. Stark rolled his eyes at the attitude, the Captain's excessive kindness sometimes irritated him.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Just a little nervous, I guess. It's not every day that we meet with greatest Earth superheroes, right?" Jessica replies.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We're here today to act like normal people and to do 'good publicity' for the team." Says the man with his blue eyes full of courtesy and a friendly smile. Yeah, Captain America really was the golden boy that everyone claimed.

"Thank you." She mutters and glances back at her drink that had been deposited in front of her by the bartender. Meanwhile, Earth's guardians return to their previous conversation.

"So, what's a pretty woman like you doing all alone in this place?" Jess listens to someone say from her side, but she believes the person is not talking to her so the girl remains focused on her own thoughts. Then she hears someone clearing their throat in order to get her attention. She finally looks to the side and sees Tony Stark standing there staring at her. "A-are you talking to me?" Jessica questions, feeling her face burn. "Of course, I'm talking to you. Who else would I be?" Stark says. "There are a lot of pretty women here, so ..." Jess says, looking sideways and seeing women much more elegant than her in that place and who surely would catch the attention of a man like the one she was talking to.

"But you're the most beautiful tonight." Exposes Tony, leaning slightly towards the girl, making her blush even more. She's cute when she is blushing, he thought.

"Thanks. I think ... "Jess murmurs, smiling and looking anywhere but at the man's face that was standing in front of her. She was not psychologically prepared to deal with Stark's insinuations that night.  
However, the billionaire was willing to know a little more about the woman in the red dress, who in his eyes stood out from the others that night. "So, are you some new businesswoman with some startup company or a rising artist? What brings you here?" The man continues. "Actually, I'm only here because a friend invited me. She is the businesswoman." Jessica answered. "But she ended up leaving me here alone and went to deal with anything that important people do."

"Now you're not alone anymore. Who better than Iron Man himself to keep you company?" He certainly did not hide his snobby way of speaking.

And it was like that for the next 10 minutes. Tony flirted with Jess in the hope of maybe even taking her to his house that night, since the end of his relationship with Pepper he was thinking of going back to his playboy ways. He even thought he was convincing the woman using all his charm. She was smiling and turning red with every comment he made, in his opinion he already had the night guaranteed. But sometimes men mistake sympathy with being interested in them, and Jessica certainly was not. She found him handsome and charming, but all she wanted was an opportunity to escape from that place and return to her apartment.

"So, we could go somewhere quieter, don't you think?" Stark asks, making the woman choke on the second martini she was drinking that night.  
"I don't think that's a good idea. I should go find my friend, I promised her I'd spend the night at her house tonight." She answers, hoping the man would accept the excuse.

"Maybe another day then, how about tomorrow? We can get to know each other better." Tony was not someone who gave up easily, so he tried again. He was Tony Stark afterall, anyone would accept his proposal for a date, at least that's what he thought.

"In fact, tomorrow I have a very important commitment and I really can't miss it."

"What would be more important than an date with Iron Man?"

_'Does he always refer to himself in the third person?'_ Jess thought.

"I volunteer in an institution that cares for abandoned animals and tomorrow we will hold a fair to encourage the adoption of these animals. It may not seem like much, but it's kind of important to me." Davis replied looking down. This seemed to leave Stark unanswered, so he just stood there with his mouth ajar, thinking of something to say.

"An animal adoption fair? Nice! Where is it going to be? "Asked the metal arm guy with a huge smile, and until that moment Jess had not realized that the other three Avengers were still there.

"It's going to be at McKinley Park, from 2:00 p.m. to 7:00 p.m., and it will occur tomorrow and Sunday. It will obviously be an open event for everyone, with the goal of getting as many animal’s adoptions as possible!" Jessica said, thinking about the event she and the other volunteers were organizing for months and it made her very enthusiastic.

"I think it would be really cool to get a mascot for the Avengers." The long-haired man tells.

"It would be incredible if some Avenger showed up there. Surely it would make a huge publicity to the fair. So, if you're you are really interested in adopting a mascot show up there, it will be very cool!"

"I don't know about these guys, but I'll definitely be there. I personally love animals and of course help the needy." Tony blurts out, displeased that the focus of the conversation was no longer him.

"You? Liking animals?" Natasha interferes. "As far as I remember when Sam took his parrot to the tower you almost kicked him out."

"I don't remember that," Stark replies, shaking his head and looking at Jessica, he would not let Romanov ruin his chances with the woman in red.

"You should give me your number, you know? So you can tell me all that fair." The genius states, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and handing it to Jess to get her cell number.

"Okay." Jessica says with a shy smile, she really believed that it was for that he wanted her number. She was not stupid, just a little naive and a person who believed in the goodness of others.  
At this Liz finally reappeared and quietly called Jess's attention across the room. The woman said her goodbyes to the most powerful heroes on Earth and went to meet her friend. Meanwhile, Tony doesn't take his eyes off her back - and perhaps a lower place - as she walks away from him.

"Don't even think about it, Stark." He hears the red-head spy's voice warning him and waking him from his not-so-decent thoughts.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, little redhead," he replied with a malicious smile on his lips.

"You know very well. She's clearly too good for you."

"There's no one too good for me." That's all the playboy said before he turned his back and walked away from his 'work' colleagues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is more like a filler, I don't want to jump to the good part without some development lol, I hope you like it and if there is any errors just comment that I will correct it.

Jessica woke up the other day super excited, the NGO adoption fair she organized for months, would finally happen. However, facing any kind of situation that requires her to be near unknown people, for a long period of time, has always been difficult for her. Her level of distress increases, so she begins to shake and even stutter.

She has been dealing with anxiety disorder for many years, which first hit her when she was only 14 years-old, since it is a daily struggle to face the world outside the comfort of her home. But, a lot of time has passed, along with many therapy sessions and attempts to find the right medicine for your body. Now, at 27, she felt much better, it was not easy - things never are, right? - but Jess would make an extra effort to face today, since the situation was about something bigger than her.

The woman had been very fond of animals since she was young. She grew up in a house with 5 dogs and related better with them than with humans, it was just easier. So, when she moved to New York and learned about an organization that takes animals from the street or from abusive homes and takes care of them, she promptly volunteered.

Soon she got up from her bed, going towards the bathroom to take a shower - she still smelled alcohol on her body because of last night - and do her morning routine. He put on a light and simple outfit, since summer had just begun and stay out in the sun all afternoon, would burn her skin easily. Then she left her apartment, going to the park where the fair would take place, stopping before in a coffee shop along the way, buying the largest cup of coffee that was available.

Already at her destination, Jessica immediately met the other volunteers and joined them.

"Good morning, Michael." She says with a huge smile on her face to her friend Michael.

"Good morning, Jess." He responds and then notices her friend's face so he continues. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy. That suits you."

"Of course I'm happy! This is really happening, we spend months organizing everything." She declares with a grin larger than the previous one.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this? You don't have to stay here all day. We get it." The man asks.

After Liz, Michael was Jessica's closest friend in town, so he knew how uncomfortable she was with crowds. He had always been a good friend, Jess found it easy to talk to him. Besides, she admired him a lot. He was a great veterinarian, so he was responsible for treating all the animals who arrived sick or injured. The man took some of his time to do all that for free and not everyone would do something like that. Besides, Jessica found him very attractive, he had dark hair, olive skin, honey-colored eyes and a short beard that matched his face perfectly. At first, she even thought she was interested in him more than just a friend, but nothing else ever happened between them.

"You don't have to worry about me, really. And I would never leave you here to ruin everything after mouths of work." Answers the woman playfully and patting Michael lightly on the shoulder.

The day went on and the fair started, everything was going very well. Better than they expected, after all, many people would rather buy breed animals than adopt because they thought they were 'better'. That's nonsense, Jessica thought.

**_Meanwhile in Stark Tower..._ **

Tony leaves his lab and goes to the kitchen to get his, maybe tenth cup of coffee, he had no idea, he lost count hours ago.

After arriving from the event, he was forced to attend last night - forcing the rest of the team, too - he just changed his clothes and went straight to work on one of his new armors. He spent the night concentrating on his inventions, being caffeinated and losing track of time. However, this was normal for Stark. He usually spends days awake, and the dark spots beneath his eyes didn't hide it. That's how he lived, in his unhealthy habits, always working to the extreme, drinking absurd amounts of alcohol or coffee and hardly ever resting. JARVIS and the other Avengers tried to get him out of his lab to at least eat, though he never heard anyone. He would say ironies until everyone left him alone and continued in the same way.

Arriving at the kitchen, which was shared among all the residents of the tower, he encountered Steve and Bucky preparing lunch, while Clint and Natasha were sitting at the table whispering to each other. Tony just rolls his eyes and snorts, clearly feeling uncomfortable with the lovely-dove couples, and goes straight to the coffee maker, looking to fill his cup and return to his work as soon as possible.

"Good morning, Stark. From your face I see that you haven't slept again. " Says the Captain in a reprehensible tone, which only makes Tony angrier.

"I don't think that's any of your business, capsicle." Retorts the playboy, using the nickname he put on Steve, who just ignored the genius's bitter response. He wasn't going to waste his time arguing with Stark, he was tired of it.

"Later on, Steve and I will go to that fair that the girl who reject you last night organized." Announces the winter soldier.

"Hey, she did not reject me!" Iron Man protested, he would never admit being turned down by anyone, especially a woman. "I certainly have a chance there and I bet I'll make it." He says smiling and remembering the beautiful red-clad woman he'd seen the night before, he definitely wouldn't give up.

"If you are guys are going, I will too!" He continues. "You know, to make good publicity for the team." He ends, still with a malicious grin on his face.

"You shouldn't have remembered him, Bucky. The girl doesn't deserve to be chase by Stark." Natasha interferes.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Nat. What woman wouldn't want me to go chase after her, I think even some men would love it." He states, winking at Bucky, making a jealous Steve.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Asks the archer, who so far was only listening to the conversation.

"Yesterday, during the cocktail party, Tony kept trying to convince a girl to go out with him, but she ended up rejecting him." Natasha answers her companion, listening at the back the sound of a muttered _'I was not reject!'_

"She ended up commenting she was organizing an animal adoption fair at McKinley Park this afternoon and how Tony is desperate to impress that girl I'm finally going to be able to bring a mascot to the tower!" Exclaims the soldier enthusiastic about the idea.

"Desperate is a strong word, I'd say I'm determined." Completes Stark.

Yeah, the woman had charmed him. First, she caught his attention for her beauty, she was wearing that red-dress that showed how beautiful her body was - Tony thought of a more indiscreet word to describe it, of course. Then with the way she smiled and blushed every time he tried to flirt, he thought he had never seen anything so cute as her with her face all flushed, but obviously he would never admit it to anyone. In the end, he would get her to bed and then never see her again, that was his thought. He believed he was not made for relationships, he had tried with Pepper, who in his vision was the perfect woman for him and didn't work out. So, he would just continue with his playboy pose. The woman in red would be just another one, at least that's what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got here thank you so much!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the ones who left kudos, I adore you guys. <3

The day was going so well for Jessica, the fair was a hit and despite being close to so many unfamiliar faces, her anxiety remained controlled.

Many animals were being taken to new homes, seeing this happing filled the woman's heart with happiness. She was attached to all the animals that passed by the shelter, from the moment they arrived she stood to look after them. This was one of the few things that made her feel comfortable and truly happy.

Since she moved to New York, intending to get away from the things that made her ill in her old city, her days have improved a lot. Her only concerns were her bills and work, but apart from that all was well in Jess's life, it was as if she was finally moving on and being contented. She experienced even a few moments of pure happiness, like this one today or when she spent the day with her best friend. Even during the nights she just stayed home with her cat, Shiva. But she believes that you can't be happy all the time, especially when you have so much emotional and psychology baggage, so she tried to make the most of those little moments because she had learned how much they mattered.

So, the afternoon goes on. New people were popping in, staring and playing with the cats and dogs that were there to be taken to a new home. _‘It's all going so well.’_ Jessica thought again, but just as the thought formed in her mind, three individuals she had thought she would never see again – except on the news – appeared right in front of her. Three members of the team of Earth's greatest superheroes were there, making all the anxiety that had been hidden in a corner of her head appear in less than a second.

Jess was so nervous that her face soon turned red and when she opened her mouth to greet the new customers, no words left as two pairs of blue eyes and one of hazel eyes stared at her. Steve and Bucky didn't know how to deal with the girl who seemed to be always so nervous, they didn't like to make no one – except the bad guys, of course - feels uncomfortable. While Tony, well, he found lovely the woman's way and looked at her with a half-silly smile on his lips.

Michael watched the situation unfold, then intervened, sparing his friend from having to go through a stressful time, just when everything was going well.

"Wow, good afternoon! We obviously weren't expecting any Avengers to show up here today." Michael says, very excited. He was really amazed at the sight in front of him, just like all the other people that were around.

"We were invited personally by the organizer, so we couldn't miss it." Tony reveals, still smiling and looking at Jessica who was trying her best not to make eye contact with him.

Michael looked at the woman with a confused face, seeking an explanation from his friend who just shrugged.

"Okay then. Are you guys interested in adopting any mascots?" Michael continues the conversation.

"Yes!" Bucky exclaims, looking like a child about to get a present on Christmas Eve. "Stark here has finally decided to stop being an ass and is letting us have a puppy. So, we came to take a look at the dogs, especially the large ones so that they could accompany me in my morning races." The soldier completes, slapping – maybe a little too hard – Tony's back.

"In that case then I can help you, we have many older dogs that have been in the shelter for some time and since they are big, they aren't usually the first choice of people who want to take an animal home." Jessica's great friend suggests.

"I have a better idea. Since we were invited by Miss Davis, I think she should assist us." The playboy retorts and when the words finished leaving his mouth, Jess finally looked into his eyes with a frightened face. Tony, realizing that he had got the woman's attention, blinked in her direction. The captain and his companion soon perceived the genius's intentions and rolled their eyes simultaneously, already tired of the man's games.

"Okay, I can help you." Jessica was finally able to say something and was grateful she hadn't stuttered. Then she showed the direction the heroes should follow and when she as going to follow them, Michael gently took her arm and asked her if she was alright. 

Tony quickly saw their interaction and the way the other man looked at Davis, he wasn't happy at all. There was a feeling in his chest that he wasn't quite sure what it was, but he didn't like it at all. He wished silently that the man was nothing more than a friend of the woman.

Jessica confirmed to Michael that everything was fine and that she would explain how she had met the Avengers later. She stepped towards the men, breathing deeply and repeating in her head that she should remain calm. So, she focused more on talking to Bucky, since he was the one who wanted to adopt an animal. When she focused on showing the animals and explaining how each one of them was – some were calmer and others were more electric – she could get distracted from being extremely nervous. But every time Tony intervened, uttering a little joke or some flirting line, Jessica's face got intensely red. Outside she just smiling politely and trying to hide her flushed face, but inside she kept repeating herself that she wouldn't panic and run away from that place as fast as possible.

"So, unlike the other dogs we have at the shelter, Denver is pure-bred. But when we found him, he was badly hurt, especially on the face and he ended up going blind in his right eye." Jess explains, approaching a beautiful, large German shepherd, and beginning to nurture his head. She adored him and he, her. If she could she would take him home, but he needed a better place than the little apartment the woman owned. In fact, if she could, she would take all the animals from the shelter with her.

"We believe his former owners put him to fight with other dogs and that's why he has many scars on his body." she continues.

"That's awful." Said Bucky, approaching the dog and trying to caress him. He soon felt a connection with the animal, thinking they had a past in common. The two of them were caught by terrible people who forced them to do terrible things with others. At that moment he knew that this would be his new friend.

During the time that Steve and Bucky were trying to get play with Denver, Stark saw the perfect opportunity to talk to the brunette alone. He wouldn't have stepped out of the comfort of his lab so that in the end he gets nothing.

"Is that guy that was with you when we arrived is your boyfriend?" Asked the billionaire, he wanted to get that doubt out of his head.

"Michael? No, of course not. He's just my friend." She answers, shaking her head and smiling at the thought.

"That's great!" Tony exclaims, but when he notices the astonishment and questioning on Jessica's face, he keeps talking. "I mean, I think you definitely deserve someone better. Let's say, someone more handsome, intelligent enough to be considered a genius and of course, who could take you to Paris at any time for a good dinner date." He extends his thought, a smile appearing in the corner of his mouth.

Jessica, tired of Stark's insinuations, takes her anxiety and puts it in the deepest part of her mind and she decides to give him an acid response.

"Ha!" She laughs out loud. "If you hadn't said 'more handsome' in that sentence, I'd say you were describing yourself." Jess speaks.

Tony was surprised by the answer, he definitely didn't expect that from the shy woman in front of him, but he liked to see that she might be loosening up around him.

"Maybe I really am." Says the Iron Man. "And you look at me, I'm clearly hotter than that guy." He proceeds with a mischievous face. He felt he was getting to her. 

However, Jessica just laughed and then took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was coming next.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really not interested in joining Tony Stark's long list of one-night stands. To tell you the truth, I don't even know why you're interested in me, since I clearly don't look like the models who appear on the covers of magazines next to you, but like I said I'm not interested." The woman explains, leaving Tony with a startled face. 

"It's been a long time since I've a one-night stand, you shouldn't believe in all the gossip you read out there, you know?" He pretends be a little bothered by what she had just said about his lifestyle.

"I'm a changed man." He finishes.

Jess ended up feeling bad, thinking that had gone too far and that she should have left her thoughts to herself.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate anything and..." She starts to speak, but was cut off by the playboy, who saw the anxiety returning to the woman's body.

"Don't worry, people already said much worse things about me and to me." He interrupts with a bitter smile.

"Just let me show you that I'm not the person you think I am." He says, getting closer and closer to Jessica and staring into her eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds until they were interrupted by a Steve coughing loudly to get their attention.

"We've decided and we're taking Denver home with us." Announces the captain.

Jess shakes her head and steps away from Stark putting all her attention back to the work she was supposed to do. She took Bucky and Steve to sign the adoption papers. On one hand, she was glad Denver had gotten a home - who would be better to take care of him than The Avengers? - but on the other she felt a little sad because she wouldn't be seeing him anymore. Then when it was time for him to leave, she crouched down and started scratching behind the animal's ear, it was a kind of affection he adored.

"Goodbye, friend. Now you're going to have a new home, I'm sure they'll take good care of you there and you'll be fine. I'll miss you, buddy." She says her goodbyes to Denver.

Bucky, seeing the connection between the two soon suggested that Jessica would always be welcome in the tower to visit the dog. Even though she was nervous about the proposal, she accepted without question.

Thus, Denver was heading towards his new home next to Steve and Bucky. Tony stood a moment behind and turned to the brunette.

"So, are you going to give me a chance?" He asked using all his charm, hoping he wouldn't receive a negative answer again.

"You already have my number and what you do of it depends on you." Jess replies, after thinking for a few seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I don't know if I'm asking much, but if you can leave comments so I can know what you are thinking about the story. I want to know the things you are liking are even the ones you are disliking, so I can try to do better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here thank you so much!!!! Just tell what you think so far and if you have any tips for me ;)  
> Also this was originally posted on Wattped in Portuguese (my first language) by my user @lemon--squeezy.


End file.
